¿Cómo ser un buen Uchiha y no quemarse en el intento…?
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Porque no es fácil ser un Uchiha… Personajes: todo el clan.


**_Decálogo del perfecto Uchiha... _**

Abrimos solemnemente esta guía para aquél Uchiha que quiera deba hacer honor a su apellido, enaltecer el honor de... [Alguien rayoneó lo que seguía].

1 Un Uchiha no es gay, sólo alérgico a las mujeres.

2 Un Uchiha NUNCA es feo, es sexy por los siglos de los siglos.

3 Un Uchiha no se equivoca, está comprobando que estés pendiente de él.

4 Un Uchiha no es antisocial, sólo no le gusta estar con gente idiota.

5 Un Uchiha no es emo, es un Uchiha.

6 Un Uchiha no es gay, es macho a toda madre.

7 No es que el Uchiha sea presumido, sólo demuestra sus habilidades.

8 Un Uchiha nunca duerme, sólo está meditando.

9 Un Uchiha no tiene amigos, tiene el puente para el mangekyo sharingan.

10 Un Uchiha no es narcisista, se ama mucho.

11 Un Uchiha no ama a nadie más que a sí mismo.

12 Un Uchiha no mira fijamente… ¡Te está haciendo un maldito genjutsu!

**_¿Cómo ser un buen Uchiha y no morir en el intento…?_**

1. Ser estoico cueste lo que cueste. Aunque tengas muchas ganas de ir al baño. Cara de póker ante todo.

2. Si no eres sexy no eres Uchiha.

3. Si no tienes ojitos pispiretos, no eres Uchiha.

4. El rarito de Sai NO es un Uchiha. Repito: el rarito NO es un Uchiha.

5. Fingir que todo va de acuerdo al plan aunque te esté llevando la fregada. **Sí, taichou.**

6. Madara siempre tiene la razón. **Maldito dinosaurio.**

7. Las fans de Itachi no caben en la casa.

8. Las ojeras son sexys. Si quieres unas, aplica la súper técnica de Madara, Izuna e Itachi: ver el canal porno hasta la madrugada [NA: que Mikoto no sepa de esto].

9. Sasuke no tiene permiso de tener ojeras, ¡¿Entendiste, mocoso?! [¿Contenta, Mikoto?].

10. Están prohibidos los genjutsus para convencer a Obito de que baile la Macarena. Te estoy hablando a ti, Shisui.

11. La máscara de Obito NO es una paleta, no se come.

12. Mikoto y la tía Pancha son las únicas que pueden andar por aquí, las mujeres ajenas al clan están prohibidas en casa. Excepto si es para cocinar y hacer el quehacer, ya me cansé de hacerlos yo.

13. No, chicos, no hay excepción a la regla anterior, orden de Mikoto.

14. El decálogo se extiende porque me da la gana.

15. El que se echa novia sabe las consecuencias. NT: todos para uno y uno para todos. O una para todos. No sean egoístas.

16. Fugaku invita las chelas los domingos.

17. El domingo es el único día en que intetaremos no molestarnos o matarnos. O molestar y matarnos. No hay excepciones.

18. El domingo es para meditar, ir a la iglesia o lo que sea. **Ya di que nos vamos al table y a echar bronca en las aldeas.**

19. El resto de la semana pueden matarse si quieren, pero no ensucien la alfombra de la sala porque cuesta madres limpiar las manchas de sangre.

20. Aléjense de los dangos, son de Itachi.

21. Y los tomatitos de Sasuke.

22. Está prohibido volver a ver Bambi. Somos machos no enclenques.

23. Si encuentro pósters de Justino Barbie o 2D, los quemaré. Mikoto sí los puede tener.

24. El más débil tendrá que ir a buscar a Kakashi en el camino de la vida.

25. Les ordeno esforzarse a morir para desmentir esos estúpidos rumores de que somos gay. Como sea.

26. Izuna paga el internet y el cable.

27. Mikoto dice que Itachi y Sasuke tienen que estudiar juntos todas las tardes. Ya lo puse, ¿contenta?

28. Castraré al chistosito que usó su Katón en mi patito de hule.

29. Los espejos son lo más importante para el clan Uchiha. El gel es nuestro enemigo.

30. Ensayar nuestra mirada maligna del destino cada madrugada.

31. No matar al perro de tu hermano.

32. No dejar que Madara se acerque a la cocina otra vez.

33. Si van a lavar el piso, pongan una advertencia.

34. Shisui y Sasuke son alérgicos a los dulces, no les inviten.

35. Si quieren un helado, no vuelvan a secuestrar al pobre vendedor. Ni usar tsukoyomi en él para que los regale.

36. No usen Amaterasu en público, los kages nos quieren echar a la cárcel por el calentamiento global.

37. Ni Susanoo, los mocosos de la aldea dicen que es el coco que viene a robarlos.

38. Obito, eres el sospechoso del robo de Ichiraku, olvídate del kamui.

39. El ramen está prohibido en el distrito.

40. El kyuubi está prohibido en el distrito.

41. Itachi tiene que bañar y pasear a los dobermans, Obito limpiar el jardín y Sasuke ir por las chelas.

42. Shisui y Madara NUNCA cocinan, no queremos morir envenenados.

43. No me importa quién de ustedes tiene la espada más grande, no se peleen otra vez.

44. Las llaves están en la maceta.

45. No se quiten los zapatos en la entrada, el olor es insoportable.

A todo aquél que rompa las reglas, le aplicaremos castigos peores que setenta y dos horas en el tsukoyomi de Itachi o quedarse una hora escuchando los sermones de Madara. No. Lo enviaremos con Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno.

**Ya sé que debería de estar subiendo un capi de Webeando online, pero lo intenté… y salió esto. **

**Son puras tonterías que se me ocurrieron mientras estaba en clase de Derecho y pensaba en cómo sería la vida si un Uchiha atacara a mi profesor… se vale soñar despierto.**

**Las letras en negrita son las interrupciones de algún Uchiha.**

**Ahora sí, nos veremos en Webeando Online.**

**¿Reviews porfita?**


End file.
